The Voice
by Darkeyes17
Summary: PWP human/holo, set somewhere between ROTF and DOTM. Sam has a serious thing for Optimus's voice. So why does a very handsome stranger have that voice? M for a reason and slashy. NOW WITH 2nd CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a fill from the tfanonkink meme on livejournal. I hope you all enjoy! I don't own transformers.**

**WARNINGS!: Explicit sex, slash between a male and a 'genderless' but male pronounced holo robot. Don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to do a dance around. **

**The request: **_Sam has a big thing for the autobot leader's voice. When he meets a guy at a party who sounds just like Optimus, he can't help propositioning him for a hook-up. What he doesn't know is it's Optimus' holoform he's hitting on._

_Optimus is in a pleasant mood after trying out the holoform Bee designed for him. He finds out Sam is going to a party near the military base and innocently decides to attend in his holoform, expecting Sam to recognize his voice and have a laugh with him. When he realizes Sam doesn't know and is actually hitting on him, he can't help himself. Points if Sam begs Optimus to talk dirty during sex. Extra points if during sex Sam finds out it's actually Optimus, and is either mortified, thrilled, or both._

* * *

><p><strong>The Voice<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam inhaled the heavy scent of the party, the smell of perspiring bodies as they danced, cologne and perfume rising in hazy waves to mingle and muddle in a confused cloud. This in turn mixed with the smell of bodies so alive, of the alcohol emanating from the small bar, concocted a scent so heady it almost made Sam lose his sense of being.<p>

He had gone to the party on base with no intention. To chill. To hang out with soldiers and NEST consultants who wanted to cut loose.

As he worked himself through the crowd, hoping to talk to Epps or Lennox, the sound of a person's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He couldn't pinpoint where it came from, only that with every word the person spoke, it was turning his insides to a hot, steamy mess. It sounded like the voice of his dreams, his fantasies, his very desires.

The voice of Optimus Prime.

In one word, that mech could make his member throb with want and his heart to race.

But of course, that would be impossible to have Optimus here. There were none but humans here tonight. Well, and Bumblebee, the only transformer who actually had a true holoform. But Sam had left his friend behind on the dance floor, where the holoformed mech was having a blast dancing in the group of bodies.

Still…just over the sound of the music, he heard that wonderful, sinful baritone calmly conversing.

He had to find out who it was.

And maybe – if the man was so inclined – he'd experience more than the party tonight.

* * *

><p>Optimus laughed with Lennox, taking a swig of what the humans called 'beer.' Similar to high grade, but it was drier, the taste not so sweet, contrasting by being refreshing.<p>

It was good to try out his holoform. He had been meaning to for a while now, but Bumblebee had done him the honour of helping him to place the final touches on being more human like. It had been amusing to watch Epps spit out his own beer when he had first walked up to the two soldiers and greeted them.

However, he had a different purpose tonight.

Optimus had heard that Sam was meant to be here, that Bumblebee had assured him of it. He wanted to see if Sam approved of his form. After all, the young man was important to him and the rest of the Autobots, and they liked to hear his advice on how to assimilate into human culture more. The six foot three man came out of his thoughts as Lennox nudged him and said loudly over the din of the party, "I'm gonna turn in. I'm getting up early with 'Hide tomorrow morning to go see Annie and Sarah."

"You do that, William. I look forward to seeing you after your vacation," Optimus replied, lifting his drink in farewell, turning his piercing deep blue gaze onto the party. His eyes rested on a familiar figure, coming towards him. He looked so different and yet the same at this height.

With an easy smile, Optimus looked in Sam's direction.

As Sam came up to the man whose voice was so uncannily like the leader of the Autobot's, he couldn't help but let his gaze rove over the well built body. The man could have been in his early thirties, if it weren't for the dark hair that had strands of steel grey just above the ears. That in itself told him the man was at least in his mid-forties. The blue eyes were a rich sapphire, nicely set apart with an aquiline nose and full, smiling lips completing the package.

"Hello," greeted the stranger.

Swallowing and hiding his nervousness, Sam replied, "Hi. Never seen you around before. You new?"

"No, I would expect you have never seen me like this, but I am not new."

There was confusion in that smooth, sexy voice, but the younger human ignored it and stepped closer, smiling in what he hoped was a coquettish way. "That's a shame. I'm sure I would have spotted someone as dignified as you, after all. It's nice clothing you are wearing."

Optimus looked down at himself, glad that his human friend approved of the dark jeans and the button up black and red shirt. Bumblebee did have good taste after all.

"Why thank you," he replied.

However, as he looked into those curious brown eyes, he saw no spark of recognition. How could Sam not know who he was? Wouldn't his voice give him away?

By the way the younger man was acting, definitely not.

"Do you want another drink? I can get us some, you know," Sam said, internally wishing he could kick himself. Seducer, he was not. At least the gentleman let him take his beer bottle with a smile as he dashed back to the bar, getting himself some whiskey and grabbing another beer for that man. Coming back, he held out the beer and then his hand for a handshake. "By the way, I'm Sam."

"Sam," repeated the older man.

The tone made blood go straight to his crotch, and he had to bite a lip to keep his moan at bay as the man took his hand and shook it, the palm so strong yet wonderfully smooth.

"You can call me Orion," murmured the taller male, giving the smaller a genuine smile.

"Well, Orion," smirked Sam, "you ever come to parties?"

"I am at one now. My first in a long time, however."

Optimus was enjoying this. It was a bit fun, trying to see how long it would take for Sam to finally figure out it was he, Optimus Prime, and not 'Orion.' Although if he wasn't mistaken, there was something akin to desire in the younger mans eyes. He would have to see how that would play out.

"You ever dance?" asked Sam, wondering how far he could go.

Optimus shook his head, sapphire eyes twinkling, crow's feet framing them as he smiled and replied, "I'm afraid I don't know how, Sam."

"Oh. Well…" This was it. He was going to make a move, and if he got rejected, it was back to wanking to a recording clip. "There are more fun things to do, you know. Apart from…dancing." Sam murmured this in as low and as soft a tone as he could, reaching an hand out to slowly rub it along the strong, tanned forearm. The skin was smooth over the muscle, like silk, the fine hairs dusting the skin registering each touch to his fingerpads. Oh how he wanted this, arousal stirring up a fine storm in his abdomen.

Optimus's eyes widened in realisation as to what Sam wanted. He involuntarily jerked his arm away.

Sam sputtered, "Oh, I'm so sorry….I…er…didn't mean to imply that-"

"Shh," hushed the older man, placing a finger on the babbling lips and leaning closer so that Sam could feel the delicious feel of the body heat emanating off of him. Lowering his mouth to an ear, he murmured, "Sudden, Sam. But not rejection at all."

His knees buckled, and arms came around him to steady him, the firm hold and that goddamn voice making his body tingly with anticipation.

"There's…there's a room where…"

"I know where to go," Orion said to him, taking his hand firmly and tugging him out of the large room and into the base, knowing where a certain guest room would be.

* * *

><p>Optimus had never experienced kissing as a human before. Not until the human that had killed Megatron had latched onto his lips as he opened the door to the room, pressing firmly and begging with his tongue to be let in. They had stumbled into the room, a guest room on base for dignitaries that was rarely in use, their shoed feet sinking into the soft carpet as the made for the bed, still lip-locked, tongues battling and stroking over the other. Sam moaned as the older man rumbled deep within his chest, and he stumbled only to be grabbed and thrown lightly on the bed.<p>

Panting and lips kiss-swollen, Optimus could safely say he had never seen a human look so beautiful or so wanting in his time of knowing them.

"Do you want this?" he asked. He had to make sure.

"Oh fuck yeah," murmured Sam, eyes half lidded as he squirmed on the bed, ready to be taken by this stranger Orion. That voice….it was his drug, his nirvana. He would never be able to get enough.

"Strip. I want to see your body," purred Optimus, placing his hands on his hips and smirking. This was going to be so good.

Sam blushed a bit, but scrambled up so he was kneeling on the bed, Orion staring at him with those sapphire eyes looking like blue fire, the whole tall body waiting for him to do as he was bid, the man's dark hair dishevelled from where he had grabbed it during their frenetic kissing. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled his shirt up and free, tossing it over the side of the bed. The other man's eyes roved his chest in a lustful curiosity, looking over his hair dusted chest and abdomen, goody trail leading down into the waistband of his jeans.

"All the way, Sam," purred Optimus again, grinning as he realised Sam _still_ didn't realise who he was. This was fun. His aim was to be, as the humans said, 'balls deep' in the young male before he figured it out. The embarrassment always looked, dare he say it, cute on the shorter man.

Fingers trembling slightly, Sam unbuckled his belt and pulled it free, popping open the buttons on his jeans and shucking them off, ever so aware of the lusty gaze of the elder man.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Orion asked him.

Oh that VOICE!

"Uh…just with a really good friend a few times…I call him Bee. We were just messing around and…ah…well," the younger male muttered, blushing once more.

Oh, so Bumblebee _had_ broken in the unofficial youngest member of the Autobots. Good. This would make this so much easier. Or so he had seen from the multitude of resources that humans had on their world wide web. He researched human intercourse thoroughly and couldn't wait to try it out for the first time. Already Optimus could feel the flesh between his thighs going hard and his body becoming tense with desire. He hummed, and the human tossing his pants to the side (leaving only his plain red boxers) shivered.

Optimus frowned. What had he done to warrant such a reaction? Curious, he rumbled deep in his chest, like he had done in that kiss, and saw the tent in the red boxers perk up a little more.

His voice.

That's what was revving up Sam like nothing he'd ever seen in a human before.

Oh this was going to be _delicious!_

Leaning forward and placing his hands onto the bed so that their heads were inches from each other, Optimus smirked and said seductively, "Ooh, you are very happy to see me."

"Unn," moaned Sam as warm, large hands came to help his fumbling fingers pull the elastic down and tear away the flimsy material, revealing his erect and straining member. He turned away slightly, embarrassed at having shown his penis to a complete stranger, but Orion merely chuckled at his embarrassment and kissed him again. The coaxing of the warm mouth on his made his slight anxiety dissolve, and he got used to being completely naked after a few moments, moaning heavily into the kiss and clutching onto that dark hair that ended in a slight curl against the nape of the neck, the virility of the body near his, still standing and leaning over him making sparks fly behind his eyes.

Optimus pulled away, smirking smugly at the dazed look in the younger's eyes and murmured, "Very nice, Sam. Would you like me to strip too? Show you…what you'll be getting if you're a good boy?"

"Yes. Just…"

Sam hesitated. Would it be too weird to ask?

"What, Sam?" the older man breathed into his ear, giving in to the urge to nibble at the delicate upper shell of it, making the nude man squirm and gasp out, "Don't stop talking. Please."

The deep rolling chuckle made him gasp again and cling to the neck of Orion.

"Of course," smiled Optimus, leaning back and standing slightly away from the bed, not needing to check to know that Sam's brown doe-eyes were on him, watching him intently. Even slower than the younger man had done, he slowly undid his button up shirt, sliding it backwards over his arms and to the floor in one smooth movement, concentrating from keeping the solid holomatter from disappearing. It would give up the game too quick.

"Bet you want to touch my chest right now. Want to lick it? Suck over my nipples?" teased Optimus in a sultry tone, enjoying the exquisite shiver that traversed his lover's frame.

"Oh yeah," murmured the brown eyed youth, steamy gaze on the eye candy revealed by that shirt. The planes of the chest and abdomen were smooth, taut skin pulled over the muscles underneath, completely visible thanks to the complete lack of hair on Orion's body – save for the one neat, dark line leading to something…prominent…if the bulge in the jeans was anything to go by. It made his cock throb.

Needing attention, Sam placed his hand over his length, but flinched when that deep voice said with the power of a thunderstorm, "Don't touch yourself. At least…not yet."

Sam whimpered. That voice and those actions were so teasing and he needed relief so badly. Nevertheless, he did as he was told, marvelling at how alike Orion's and Optimus's voice were alike, right down to the commanding tone. He wondered for a brief moment if this was Optimus's holoform, but he shoved that notion aside. Optimus would have told him if he had a holoform.

Optimus smirked, loving the flushed face, ever so slightly frustrated by his command. He slowly unzipped his fly, sighing as the pressure was taken off that area, the area in between his thighs singing with relief at the action. He had no undergarments like the human had, and so as he let his jeans drop to the floor, he relished in the jaw-dropped expression on Sam's face as his length came free and stood proud.

"Like what you see, Sam?" purred the taller man, smirking as the younger made a strangled sound, gaping as he tried to answer.

It didn't matter if he did answer. Sam was so obviously impressed by the thicker length, if the leak of pre-cum was anything to judge by coming from the panting man's member.

Resolving to putting on a show, getting the young adult revved up and begging for him, he slid his hands slowly over his chest and down over his abdomen, teasing, "Bet you wished you had a man like me all the time. I want to fuck you so bad. Imagine what it'll be like, my hot cock inside of you, claiming you, filling you, and all you'll know is that you're all mine. You'll like it so much, you'll beg for it, crave it all the time."

"Ahhnn," moaned Sam, closing his eyes for a moment and focussing on that alluring voice, imprinting itself into his mind forever, each word a sinful caress, a pleasurable promise. If he thought it was possible, he'd come just by hearing Orion talk dirty.

As the older man spoke his next words, that scenario didn't seem so impossible.

"Actually, I think I want to be in your little mouth. I think you'd like that even better," purred Optimus, sliding his hands over the cleft of his holo flesh buttocks, down his thighs, teasing himself as he was teasing Sam, ghosting his fingers over his erection, noting how good it felt, how he couldn't wait to be inside the younger man. "Imagine it. My thick cock stretching your lips as you suck me down, try to take me all in, your saliva getting my sack wet as you barely engulf me. You'd like the feel of me fucking your throat, you'd moan for more until I empty my spill inside. Say it Sam…say you'd like it."

"Oh fuck, I'd LOVE it!" pleaded Sam, bucking his hips into the air, knowing he couldn't touch himself yet, but it was getting s hard not to touch anything but the cover of the bed, fisted in his hands.

Optimus laughed, moving onto the bed again, looming over the younger and proceeding to ravish those begging lips with kisses as his hands roamed and explored the slighter body. There was friction as Sam thrust up, the head of his erection coming into contact with those drool worthy abs and the satiny length of Orion's rigid penis. His hands groped over the stranger's body, clenching onto that fine, firm ass and pulling it down, towards him.

"So demanding. So needy. Moan for me," murmured Optimus, nibbling a fine line down the younger man's neck, feeling that Adam's apple quiver as he spoke.

"Orion," moaned Sam obligingly, closing his eyes as the taller man growled his appreciation and moved up the straddle his chest. Reopening his eyes, Sam's vision was filled with the straining head of a hot cock, point aggressively towards his mouth.

"Open up," coaxed the older man, smiling down at the flushed and eager face.

Anticipation shot down his spine as those wide brown eyes looked up at him with lust and the lips parted slightly to kiss the tip of his human length. He had so wanted to find out what intercourse as a human would feel like, and with that one touch of lips to the head of his cock, he knew that this night was going to be amazing. Bolts of heat pooled in his abdomen and his breathing got a little more ragged as the tentative mouth slowly engulfed the head and sucked lightly.

Knowing that Sam got more turned on by his voice, Optimus groaned and said, "You like that…bringing me pleasure. Like the feel of me?"

"Mm-hmmm," hummed Sam around the head, nodding, and slowly went down an inch more, tongue playing at the slit.

"Oooh….nnngghh!" moaned Optimus as the warmth of the mouth encased him.

It was so good!

Sam wriggled, trying to signal how hot he was, how much he wanted to be taken, but he was torn between that and swallowing the thick length in his mouth. The moan that Orion emitted made him melt even more. He was sure he was going to be too boneless from pleasure at the end of the night to do anything but lay there, panting.

Bobbing his head, he slowly slid his mouth up and down that throbbing cock, enjoying the sweet, musky smell of Orion's skin, feeling the end of his nose barely brush the dark curls trimmed neatly around the base, moving a hand to the testicles and carefully rubbing over them, knowing to be gentle, teasing. The weight on his tongue was hot and perfect, heavier than Bumblebee's holo had been, but this was so in proportion with the man for he was over six feet tall. Orion had been right. He liked this so very much, bringing another pleasure, feeling the scrotum in his hand get wet from his saliva as he continued to suck earnestly. The moans and the skewed in pleasure expression he got from the older man was just as delicious as the salty taste of his pre-cum.

"Sam," rumbled Optimus warningly. He felt like he was going to explode.

He pulled back, watching, rapt, as strings of saliva covered his holo flesh, a darting tongue coming out to lap gently against the tip as he retreated and moved back down, his wet length coming to rub lightly against the one under him. Humming in satisfaction, he peppered kisses over the hair dusted chest, saying, "Those lips of yours are so good, Sam."

"Nnn….glad you…ah….liked them," panted the other male, feeling the sensations intensely as the thicker cock rubbed against his own and a smiling mouth licks and bit playfully at his nipples, all the while Orion hummed or growled, filling his ears with that marvellous voice. He feared he would become an absolute slut for that voice to a point where he'd probably beg any person with that voice to fuck him right where they stood.

It was that addictive.

Hands roaming, enjoying in the feel of warm skin against his hands, Optimus chuckled, looking up to lock his eyes onto Sam's.

"Desperate, young one?" he teased, lowing his voice to its lowest register.

Sam let out a hoarse cry at the statement, Orion's voice shaking him sexually right down to his core.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Optimus still couldn't believe Sam hadn't recognised his voice yet, or maybe it was wishful thinking on the boy's part to think there was another with a voice like his. Possible, but on NEST base? Highly unlikely.

Sam's body was so tense and he could feel it from where he lay, his belly in full contact with the younger man's obvious desire. Coming to a decision, Optimus slid his fingers up and tapped lightly against the side of the open, panting mouth, asking kindly, "Wet these for me?"

"Yeah," murmured Sam, lidding his eyes and curling his tongue around the two digits, drawing them into his mouth and sucking wetly on them like he had done to Orion's dick not even five minutes earlier. He got them as moist as he possibly could, knowing exactly where those fingers were going. It was like Orion read his mind, for he spoke again in those dulcet tones that made him quiver.

"Want to stretch you open, first with my fingers, and then with me. I want to make you scream, let everyone know that I'm doing this to you. Bet you're going to be so tight," purred Optimus, smirking at another shiver of the man's frame. The physical reactions he was eliciting were doing wondrous things for his ego and his sense of being sexually virile.

"Please," begged Sam, letting the wet fingers slip out.

"As you wish," replied the older man silkily, reaching the wet fingers in between their bodies, caressing Sam's member and scrotum briefly – receiving a chocked gasp for this action – and moving down to circle them over the puckered hole, wetting the area thoroughly before slowly, gently, wriggling his finger an inch deep into Sam's ass.

"Oh please, Orion, please!" gasped Sam, hands cupping the broad, muscled shoulder hard, nails leaving ten perfect crescents to mar the area as he felt the first bit of penetration.

"In good time," murmured Optimus, using that same silky baritone as he had when he had asked Sam if he was desperate.

Being ever so gentle, the holo human inched his finger forward, marvelling at the tightness, and felt around in curiosity, receiving a never ending stream of moans and gasps from the younger man as he probed that hot cavern. There was something toward the front, upward, and he stroked his finger over it, making Sam release a wild, wanton yelp.

"More? Want me to fuck you?"

"YES!" Sam cried out. That voice and those fingers were driving him absolutely-fucking-insane!

"Hmm," hummed Optimus, before smirking and murmured, "not quite yet."

The frustrated keen made his own arousal throb with want and need. Carefully once more, Optimus eased another wet finger into Sam's anal hole, wiggling them around experimentally and pulling out more plea's from that mouth, sobbing in pleasure. Of want. Of need. Of wanting his voice and to be filled. Knowing that Sam would love it, he scissored his finger's, smirking at the new keen erupting forth from the slighter male's mouth.

"Please, Orion! Fuck me!" Sam cried out, bucking up into those questing fingers stroking over his prostate.

"Tell me how bad you want it, Sam," purred Optimus, pulling his fingers out, watching in fascination as the hole clenched in the absence of them.

"So bad. Bad enough that I'll let you do it in front of other's just as long as it gets you inside of me," whispered Sam shakily, a little embarrassed at his blatant statement, no matter how true it was. He was mindless with need right now.

Optimus chuckled again, readjusting himself and lining himself up, ducking in for a quick, passionate kiss and leaning back. "Beautiful, like this. Will be even more when I'm done."

Sam whimpered, clawing impatiently at the broad shoulders and chest. He felt the tip of that thick cock nudge at his entrance. Anticipation was thick in the air between them and he gasped as Orion leaned in once more, lips to his ear.

"By the way, Samuel Witwicky…I have so enjoyed seeing you so free."

'Oh fuck!' Sam thought. The pieces all fit together now. This was not a stranger. This really was the holoform of Optimus Prime.

"OPTIMUS!" the brown eyed man yelled as Optimus slowly slid into him, stretching the hole wide around his member as it finally found a slight form of satiation deep within the hot channel.

"Finally figured it out," breathed the holoformed human, chuckling a little as he let his human friend adjust to his size. He pecked two light kisses on the flaming, blushing cheeks, settling himself. With a teasing glint in his deep blue eyes, Optimus asked, "You are still fine with this?"

'You're balls deep, what do you think?' Sam wanted to snap, but he didn't. It would have totally ruined the build up of this moment, of being filled with the glorious Autobot leader's length as it seated within him. Not to mention he couldn't take it out on Optimus. The mech…man had been so seductive and wonderful to him. Regardless, he was so embarrassed. He had thought this sort of fantasy as so wrong sometimes, and now that it happened (and believing that Optimus had been a stranger!) he was mortified. "Umm….well…yeah, but-"

"But what?" the older man asked sincerely, delighting in the pleasured sigh as he shifted minutely, cupping the younger man's cheek and stroking it reassuringly.

"Er…don't you think this is a bit weird? You know…me…you…'doing it'?" asked Sam hesitantly, trying – and failing – to ignore the delightful sensations of the rigid, hot cock deep inside of him.

"No Sam," Optimus replied softly, smiling reassuringly. "On Cybertron, pleasure was never a thing to hide, and there was no need for monogamy outside of those who wanted to remain monogamous. As Prime, I give pleasure to my people when they need it. Sometimes they need the power of a Prime spark for healing, or they need to take out frustrations, or sometimes they just wanted to spend time with me. Either way, as long as you're doing something mutually consented to and mutually pleasurable, it should never matter."

The brown eyed youth blushed again as strong arms wrapped around him and lips descended on his own once more. Optimus growled into the kiss.

With that one growl, all inhibitions fled and desire roared back to the forefront of his mind, of having this Adonis above him, taking him. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. A silly, errant thought.

"I just took your human virginity," he whispered.

Optimus laughed, the crows feet crinkling the corners of his eyes and he shot back, "Well, if it wasn't for your obsession with my voice."

Sam had to smirk at that and he shifted his pelvis, signalling his readiness to continue. His own member was still straining against his belly, still needy, still aroused something fierce. Optimus noticed this and smirked, his voice creeping into lower velvety tones, like liquid honeyed sin, and said, "Put your arms around my neck…and hold on for the ride."

"Wha-….OH!"

Sam yelped as his lover inched back out, thick head engorged with arousal scraping wonderfully over his sensitive prostate, almost popping out of the thick ring of muscle at his entrance, before sliding smoothly back in, starting so agonisingly slow as he writhed in a complicated series of motions, trying to have more but also trying to keep as much contact between them. His length was rubbed as their abdomens came into contact, exchanging a luscious friction, setting off the bundle of nerves right under the head of the glans. He made a whimpering cry and wrapped his legs high around the muscular waist.

"So wonderful, Samuel, in your willingness," whispered the older man, moaning as his own nerves were stimulated by the warm channel, tight around him.

"Opti…mus," breathed Sam as he was penetrated again, wanting more of that voice, of Optimus himself. He pressed down insistently with his heels and begged, "Keep talking."

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he purred, "So tight…bet you beg Bumblebee to do this, but I think he took it really gentle with you. Want to go hard? Want to have yourself sobbing with release and spoiled with chocolates when you wake up in the morning? I'll even get Bumblebee in here and you can suck me off while he takes you from behind."

"Yes!" moaned the younger man.

"Yes….what?" Optimus asked, breaking off into a moan as the ass clenched around him.

Letting a wild cry loose, Sam gasped, "Yes I want you to go hard, yes I want to have chocolates in the morning, yes! I want to be taken by you and Bee together! PLEASE!"

The taller man firmed his grip around the slimmer waist and chest and immediately began a faster pace, getting the hang of interface in this form and slamming in home to the channel each time. His cock rubbed delectably along the inner walls, stimulating the sensitive spots oh so nicely, reducing Sam into an incoherent, keening frame of pleasure, his hands clutching onto Optimus's neck tightly, fingers pulling lightly at the dark curls at the nape of the neck.

"Oh…oh yes…wonderful," panted Optimus, burying his head in the crook of Sam's shoulder, panting over the sensitive skin, goosebumps rising from where his hot breath washed over it.

Sam couldn't speak, could only make noises – gasps, moans and keens as Optimus thrust in and out over and over again. His face contorted in his pleasure, feeling himself get drilled into the soft bed, the mattress creaking slightly as their pace got even more frenzied, both of them breathing heavily.

"Nnnghhh…imagine what it's going to be like when we all….hah….get our holoforms, Sam. You, me, Ironhide, Bee, and Ratchet in one big tangle of bodies….nnngghh….we'll be so good to you," whispered the taller male brokenly as he took his pleasure, holding the smaller close as he pumped his way in and out of the writhing body. He would be lying if he said there was no tightness or trembling in his limbs as he slid down the tumultuous slope towards climax.

"Ooohh, fuck yeah," Sam whimpered at the mention, cock throbbing at the thought of him in the middle of an Autobot holo orgy.

He was so close, and he gripped harder onto his more muscled lover, moaning.

Brushing his lips over Sam's ear, Optimus purred three words that sent Sam spiralling down into a deep, intense climax.

"Come for me."

"OPTIMUS!" Sam sobbed in pleasure as his back bowed off the bed, head arched back, the pure sensation of everything, the skin under his hands and along his body, the friction between their abdomens on his dick and in his stretched, pleasured hole took over him. It was too much and he screamed his lover's name, cum spurting out of his finally relieved cock to slick over their lower bodies, hot and sticky. Pulling himself closer, he bucked up as the last vestiges of release claimed and then released him, a bit more fluid coming out of his slit.

Optimus smirked as he watched the younger man climax, mouth and eyes open wide to showcase his pleasure in the best of ways. Letting go of the last pinnacles of his self control, he did one last thrust, rotating his hips as he did so, and sunk deep into the channel, grunting and letting out a hoarse cry as climax hit him, making sparks fly behind his eyes as he felt something hot gush through his encased member and spill into Sam.

As his completion rode out, the older man rolled them to their sides, holding Sam close, who tensed as Optimus pulled out – leaving him sated and full – and murmured, "Thank you."

"For…for what?" panted the younger.

Pressing a kiss to the damp forehead, Optimus whispered, "For trusting me. And for giving me a very enjoyable time. I am amazed that my voice does that to you."

"It's a fucking aphrodisiac," the blue eyed man heard Sam mutter, and he chuckled, "Jazz said that too me once. Before we left Cybertron. He jumped me after he said that."

Sam chuckled and hugged Optimus back, letting the warmth of their combined body heat envelop him. "Mmm, was so good. I don't wanna get up tomorrow."

"You won't have to, remember? Me, Bee, and a box of chocolates?" reminded Optimus, his voice distinctly teasing and making Sam blush again. But there was no refusal. Smiling, he pecked another kiss on Sam's lips and whispered, "Sleep now. We'll have more fun in the morning."

* * *

><p>~~~~

**A/N: Whoa….just…whoa….it is weird that I got all hot and bothered while writing this? No? Good. Will, I know the OP jenkristo liked this all the way through, and I hope he/she/they liked the completion. It was fun (and hot) for me to do. Thanks to all who enjoyed!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. TEASER Chocolate awakening

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! First of all, I must thank all of my reviewers! This is the most amount of reviews I have EVER recieved for a one-shot. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Second of all, so many people wanted a continuation. So I decided to write it. However, due to real life (uni, work, stupid events in life etc.), it's been delayed for so long. It will still be delayed until about November (Exam time). However, BECAUSE of all my wonderful reviews, I've decided to give out a little teaser, just to show you I AM continuing this.**

**Warnings: Slash. NC-17 for a reason ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolaty Wakening - Teaser<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam woke up, an underlying thrum of satisfaction in his movements are he opened his eyes, the light of the room causing them to focus on his surroundings. He shifted in the warm arms that wrapped around him, turning and smirking at the sleeping face of a human holoform Optimus Prime.<p>

Stretching out on the bed, the younger male mumbled, "Good morning."

Optimus cracked open his eyes, smiling warmly and tightening his arms around Sam. "Mmm, a _very_ good morning if I do say so myself. I trust you had a pleasant rest?"

"Oh yeah," replied Sam, holding back a shiver at the sexy tone in the older male's voice, slightly roughened from sleep. It always sent a bolt of excitement shooting down his spine, and now was no different. He made a small sound in slight surprise as warm, strong lips descended on his, prying them open and letting their tongues touch and stroke over each other. He leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying the luxury of the larger man massaging their lips together.

Eyes crinkling with a smile and twinkling a merry blue, Optimus purred, "You know what would make this morning even better?"

Sam felt a blush cross his cheeks as a physical reaction to that sinful, velvety voice made itself prominently known, causing Optimus to chuckle knowingly, their limbs and bodies as intertwined as they were.

"Um…what?" asked Sam a little shyly, trying to will his sudden stiffie to go down.

Optimus merely smirked again, shifting and looking at the once locked door to the luxurious guest room as a young, blonde haired man came in, smiling, carrying a brown bottle and a smaller, pale blue one. Sam turned to look as well, his blush only increasing as he recognised Bumblebee's familiar, well sculpted holoform underneath those black jeans and yellow t-shirt. After all, he was in a rather compromising position with his leader.

Suddenly Optimus's words from last night came back to him, and he realised what his best friend was doing to him.

The thought didn't help his sudden erection at all.

"Hi there Sam," greeted Bumblebee, approaching the bed and depositing his items before sitting on it next to their twined bodies. He was still grinning, and Sam saw that lustful glint in those deceptively innocent baby blue eyes. "Looks like you and Boss Bot had a real good time last night. Finally got that little fantasy of yours played out then, huh?"

Hiding his face in the broad, muscled chest of Optimus, who hummed and stroked his hair, he mumbled, "Yeah."

Both holoformed mechs laughed at the endearing embarrassment so clearly shown by the brown eyed man.

"Well, after you went into recharge, I thought that little suggestion of mine should come true. So I commed Bumblebee who was so very glad to come and visit us this morning. I thought you might like the treat," murmured the larger man, disentangling himself from the slimmer male and sitting up, looking pointedly down at Sam's crotch as if to emphasise his point.

"Uhh…ah!" the younger man gasped suddenly as Bumblebee popped open the cap of the larger bottle and poured something dark brown and cool over his chest. He looked down at the substance as it pooled on his chest, looking at his friends in confusion.

"I couldn't find any chocolates, but I found chocolate sauce," purred the blonde male, eyes looking deep into Sam's.

Before Sam could make a noise of protest, Optimus and Bee swept down, mouths open, to suck and lick off the chocolate on the warm skin. He gasped again, arousal flaring anew as two glistening pink tongues lapped up all the sweet chocolate, lips caressing his skin and sucking on his nipples. Optimus turned his head, eyes practically glowing with lust. "We must clean you all up, Sam, before making you dirty again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, this will be completed. Just...not now. Not this month anyway. I do apologise for that, but my plate is rather full at the moment. I go on vacation at the end of Novermber, so EXPECT something then, if not before then. **


	3. REAL Chocolaty awakening

**A/N**: Yes this took awhile. Real life tends to do that to people. But I hope you all enjoy the next shameless PWP chapter of 'The Voice.'

**Warnings: **Comeplete PWP, Slash, sticky sex. And use of chocolate as a sex toy. Do not read if underage.

**Disclaimer: **Hahah, funny, I don't own TF's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolaty Wakening<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam woke up, an underlying thrum of satisfaction in his movements as he opened his eyes, the light of the room causing them to focus on his surroundings. He shifted in the warm arms that wrapped around him, turning and smirking at the sleeping face of a human holoform Optimus Prime.<p>

Stretching out on the bed, the younger male mumbled, "Good morning."

Optimus cracked open his eyes, smiling warmly and tightening his arms around Sam. "Mmm, a _very_ good morning if I do say so myself. I trust you had a pleasant rest?"

"Oh yeah," replied Sam, holding back a shiver at the sexy tone in the older male's voice, slightly roughened from sleep. It always sent a bolt of excitement shooting down his spine, and now was no different. He made a small sound in slight surprise as warm, strong lips descended on his, prying them open and letting their tongues touch and stroke over each other. He leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying the luxury of the larger man massaging their lips together.

Eyes crinkling with a smile and twinkling a merry blue, Optimus purred, "You know what would make this morning even better?"

Sam felt a blush cross his cheeks as a physical reaction to that sinful, velvety voice made itself prominently known, causing Optimus to chuckle knowingly, their limbs and bodies as intertwined as they were.

"Um…what?" asked Sam a little shyly, trying to will his sudden stiffie to go down.

Optimus merely smirked again, shifting and looking at the once locked door to the luxurious guest room as a young, blonde haired man came in, smiling, carrying a brown bottle and a smaller, pale blue one. Sam turned to look as well, his blush only increasing as he recognised Bumblebee's familiar, well sculpted holoform underneath those black jeans and yellow t-shirt. After all, he was in a rather compromising position with his leader.

Suddenly Optimus's words from last night came back to him, and he realised what his best friend was going to be doing to him.

The thought didn't help his sudden erection at all.

"Hi there Sam," greeted Bumblebee, approaching the bed and depositing his items before sitting on it next to their twined bodies. He was still grinning, and Sam saw that lustful glint in those deceptively innocent baby blue eyes. "Looks like you and Boss Bot had a real good time last night. Finally got that little fantasy of yours played out then, huh?"

Hiding his face in the broad, muscled chest of Optimus, who hummed and stroked his hair, he mumbled, "Yeah."

Both holoformed mechs laughed at the endearing embarrassment so clearly shown by the brown eyed man.

"Well, after you went into recharge, I thought that little suggestion of mine should come true. So I commed Bumblebee who was so very glad to come and visit us this morning. I thought you might like the treat," murmured the larger man, disentangling himself from the slimmer male and sitting up, looking pointedly down at Sam's crotch as if to emphasise his point.

"Uhh…ah!" the younger man gasped suddenly as Bumblebee popped open the cap of the larger bottle and poured something dark brown and cool over his chest. He looked down at the substance as it pooled on his chest, looking at his friends in confusion.

"I couldn't find any chocolates, but I found chocolate sauce," purred the blonde male, eyes looking deep into Sam's.

Before Sam could make a noise of protest, Optimus and Bee swept down, mouths open, to suck and lick off the chocolate on the warm skin. He gasped again, arousal flaring anew as two glistening pink tongues lapped up all the sweet chocolate, lips caressing his skin and sucking on his nipples. Optimus turned his head, eyes practically glowing with lust. "We must clean you all up, Sam, before making you dirty again."

Sam felt his erection grow to full strength at those words and he blushed, gasping as two hot mouths began to lavish attention on him, Bumblebee pouring more and more chocolate sauce on each time, trailing it down his chest and to his abdomen, and then slathering it over his erection and sack, even onto the perineum. He shuddered as the two taller men worked him over, kissing over his body, licking up each bit of chocolate sauce but obviously ignoring his throbbing need to tease him. Optimus went for his neck, purring, while Bee kept placing little affectionate nips on his abs, the combination of sensation making him writhe under the two powerful holoforms.

"Mmm, I love it when you respond so nicely," hummed Bumblebee, kissing closer and closer to the erection, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Think I might join him. Would you like that Sam?" teased Optimus, leaving love-bites of his own on Sam's neck.

"Yes," Sam panted, body tensing with the sound of that sexy baritone.

"Say it properly, Sam, with all those lovely _profanities_," chuckled Optimus, leaning away. Sam groaned and cried out, "Fuck yes Optimus, I want his mouth and yours sucking on my hard cock, please!"

"That's a good boy," purred Bumblebee, breathing out hard so hot air gusted over Sam's hard arousal. It quivered and the scout smirked at his leader as they each took a side, both of them knowing what to do. Sam got himself treated to a show as the younger blonde began to kiss the older brunette, the skin of their chins barely scraping over the head of his length. They looked so hot, kissing fervently. He jerked his hips up, causing them to break apart and look at him hungrily.

"I want you," he mumbled to them, whole body smouldering under their lusty gazes.

"So do we," replied Optimus, just as Bee wrapped his mouth over the tip of Sam's erection. The brown eyed boy bucked up and groaned as he was suddenly engulfed, Bee beginning a rapid pace with his mouth, bobbing and sucking in a fast rhythm while Optimus's mouth busied itself with licking at the wet sack beneath, drawing each ball into his mouth and then sucking on them before slowly releasing. Sam felt fireworks go off behind his eyes as the double pleasure assaulted him, nerves super sensitive and body hot and needy. The sensations were beyond incredible as he felt every part of his most intimate anatomy pampered with Optimus and Bee's lips.

"Oooh, Bee….Optimus," he moaned, flopping back and letting them have their wicked way with him.

The two switched positions then, Bumblebee now mouthing at the testicles while Optimus fitted his mouth around the swollen, hard penis and copied Bumblebee's motions. He purred around the member in his mouth when a hand gripped his hair and pushed him down firmly in encouragement. Bumblebee got the bottle of chocolate sauce again and mentioned for him to come off. When he did, the blonde squeezed the bottle hard, chocolate sauce gushing out to cover Sam's erection.

Sam gasped at the sensation of cool liquid over his hot organ, hissing when two mouths moved in to lick and slurp it off his skin.

"So tasty," teased Bumblebee, dragging his teeth slowly over the sensitive skin. He so loved to see his friend helpless in pleasure.

"More!" the younger man gasped out as Optimus let a rumble echo through his chest. If he had been standing, the noise would have turned his knee joints to jelly.

The two men suddenly broke apart, their mouths having cleaned off all traces of chocolate and coming up to crush their mouths to Sam in an erotic three way kiss that had the brown eyed man overwhelmed with sensation. He was suddenly flipped, coaxed onto all fours as Bumblebee moved behind him and Optimus in the front.

Just like Optimus had promised last night.

Sam moaned as he felt something hot and hard sliding along the cleft of his ass, as the Prime's own erection hung proud in front of him. Unable to resist, the younger man breathed in the scent, as hands caressed his body, ruffling through his hair, tweaking his nipples, sliding over the flesh of his buttocks. He leaned forward, engulfing the warm holo-matter cock with his mouth and prompting a rough moan to fall from Optimus's mouth.

"You look so pretty with a something in your mouth," stated the elder man, leaning back slightly and keeping his eyes riveted to the easy slide of mouth over erection.

Bumblebee, still rubbing his own hardened flesh over his friend's backside, grinned and murmured in agreement, "That he does Optimus. It's so hot, you know." He leaned over to grab the small blue bottle, which was lubricant, uncapping it and squirting a bit into his hand before smearing it all over the tight anal hole, digits teasing as Sam moaned again, loudly around the erection in his mouth. It never ceased to amaze the scout that Sam could be so responsive and _loud._ Especially when teased.

Optimus smirked at seeing Bumblebee preparing the youth between them. He rumbled again, his ego being stroked with the response of Sam sucking harder – all because of his voice and tone.

When he was satisfied that his digits and the entrance was wet enough, the blonde male circled the rim once before inching a finger in. He knew how Sam liked it from the few times they had fooled around and after a bit of wriggling around, inserted the second finger. The stretch, he knew, bordered on the edge of pain, giving just a little more eroticism to his actions.

Moaning, Sam pulled off the length in his mouth to groan, "Bee…"

"Sam," crooned Bumblebee in reply.

"Move 'em," breathed the younger male, pressing back into the fingers inside of him.

"With pleasure," replied the blonde, slowly inching his digits in and out of the tight entrance, flicking his fingertips up every now and then to tease over the sensitive prostate. The delicious muffled cries elicited were music to his ears.

Bumblebee smirked as he watched his leader get sucked off. It was so _hot_ to watch the great Optimus Prime enjoying the simple pleasures. Not to mention his dark haired holoform was undeniably attractive.

Prime let loose with a long, low groan, fighting off his climax. He wanted his scout to be within the younger male before he overloaded. It would – hopefully – double the sensation for Sam to be filled from both ends. He jerked his head in a nod, prompting the blonde to gather more lubricant on his fingers to coat the entrance, before slowly rubbing the head of his length over the hole once more.

Sam felt his abs clench in anticipation. Oh he wanted this, he wanted this so bad. His plea of encouragement was muffled around the hot flesh in his mouth, but Bee got the gist anyway.

It was nirvana as he slid into the steamy vice, his holo flesh acting like a real member and feeling the heat and tightness so exquisitely. "Mmm, Sam," Bumblebee groaned, shifting slightly to let his lover adjust. The younger pressed back, hissing as his mouth came off Optimus in his pleasure. Optimus patiently guided that sweet, suckling mouth back to rigid flesh, now striving for overload. He couldn't help but thrust lightly into Sam's mouth as Bumblebee moved slow, so very slowly, and drove Sam forward and back in time to his thrusts.

"Mmmmm," groaned the younger male.

It made him feel so hot, so desirable, that these two were filling him up in the best ways.

He pushed back onto Bumblebee, feeling the stretch around that wonderful cock, and then forward, eagerly suckling on Optimus' wonderfully hot length.

The way the Autobot leader was grasping his hair, he knew that soon, he would receive the musky taste of that release coat his throat. He shivered at the thought, sucking harder and moaning and humming in pleasure.

The larger male leant back, closing his eyes tight, losing the battle of self-control. A deep ache was in his groin area, getting tauter with each slide and suck of those lips.

"Sam," he rumbled low, feeling the human mewl around him in response.

This voice kink was a very useful thing.

"Almost," he ground out.

Doubling his efforts, Sam gently raked his teeth over the slick length on an out stroke, that slight twist of pleasure/pain finally tipping Optimus into climax with a long, drawn out moan of ecstasy. Bumblebee had even paused in his slow thrusting to watch as his leader hit his pinnacle, lower limbs trembling in his release. He could hear Sam suckling at the head, swallowing the holographic fluid. Only Cybertronians could have such an advanced hologram to have such a sense of reality. He chuckled as Optimus moved back, his length softening in his release, and moving from the brown eyed male's mouth with a faint 'pop.'

Sam panted. The knowledge that the Autobot leader has chosen _him_ to share release with humbled him. A weight dipped low over his back, and then the husky voice of Bumblebee murmured, "My turn."

The younger man had only a second to catch his breath and realise what his friend said before that hard erection jerked within him, hard, making him exhale harshly, dropping to his elbows, forehead resting on the bed.

Bumblebee was relentless, gripping the slim hips hard, propelling himself with all his strength into the tightness surrounding him. "Frag," he whispered, rolling his hips with each stroke for maximum effect, pulling raw moans out of Sam's mouth as he pounded hard. Reaching a hand around, he grasped Sam's own, neglected length and began to jerk it in time with his thrusts, rough and hard, feeling pre-fluid ease the glide of his hand over the stiff shaft.

"Bee! Fuck," swore Sam, torn between the pressure around him and the length pleasuring him from inside, each thrust a delicious friction. He huffed, the air dragged out of him through his need. Turning his head to the other side he saw Optimus watching them both with a smirk, enjoying the display.

"Mmm," hummed the scout, driving harder, chasing that divine crest of pleasure known as climax.

For Sam, it was too much, having been held on edge, on that tension filled stop before release. As the blonde bucked in one more time, he arched back, crying out unashamedly as release flooded him, sensation bursting across his nerves and disorienting him. He felt hot liquid splash out of his cock, coating his friend's hand. His climax only spurred Bumblebee on faster, until he, too, finally gave into pleasure and shot his load into the hot cavern surrounding him.

Spent, they slumped to the berth, Bumblebee happily pulling out and snuggling up to a gasping Sam.

"You guys…cuddle too much."

Optimus laughed. "It's only because we can feel more of each other in human form."

Bee snickered, "And you're cute too."

Sam wiggled a bit, blushing. "Yeah…well…don't get any more ideas. We need to eat. I'm starving."

"Agreed. But for now…just rest," the blonde murmured, pressing their naked forms together.

Optimus, meanwhile, stared at the two forms snuggled together, getting a devious idea. He walked toward the door and let his hologram fade as to not startled Sam and felt all of his conscious thought return to his true mode outside. There, he placed a comm. through to Ironhide and Ratchet.

:_I make it an order that you must get your human holoforms as soon as you possibly can.:_

_:And why would that be?: _asked Ratchet, while Ironhide remained silent.

:_Well, we must experience life as a human…especially what they do for…pleasure.:_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This sucker is finally DONE! The smex scene really fought me, and so I had to shorten it a little bit. But I hope you liked it. I probably will be doing the next part in about a month. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this! Much love to my reviewers/favouriters/alerters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:….Yeah, this WAS supposed to be done in December, but RL has been crapping all over me lately. And…okay, I should let you know, it's not finished. You'll see why in the Author's note down the bottom. **

**Warnings:** Slash, male/male

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Transformers

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Overwhelmed<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam yawned and stretched as he walked from the human rec-room to the Autobot's much larger room. It had been two weeks since his rather mind-blowing threesome between he, Optimus, and Bumblebee, and he was glad that neither of them treated him different. Optimus would smile in that kindly way of his, no trace of seduction, while Bee would tease and play music at him like he always did.<p>

However, they had become a little secretive lately.

He couldn't figure out why.

Mentally shrugging, he went in through the humans door and frowned. Something wasn't right. The gigantic TV was off, most of the lights weren't on, and it was too quiet. No 'bot was there.

"Guys?" Sam called out, warily looking around. Part of him hoped this wasn't some Decepticon trick. He was not in the mood for that stuff.

No response.

Walking through the hangar room, he headed for the second room behind it, the private room in which no human was allowed.

Bumblebee had taken him there though. He and Will Lennox had been the only ones allowed into the sanctity of the Autobot's shared quarters (due to the lack of room). The young man was surprised, when he reached the entryway, that it was partly opened. As if waiting for him.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was going to happen, he could feel it.

Stepping in, again he cautiously called out, "Hey…any Autobots in the house?"

All at once the lights within the private rooms went on, revealing the four vehicle forms the Autobots favoured, arranged in a semi-circle around the entranceway.

Optimus Prime's holoform was grinning at him from where he leaned against the grill of his alt mode.

"Good evening Samuel," he purred. And as that purr rolled out of his mouth, Sam felt his knees weaken at the same time as his mind connected the dots. He knew what they wanted. They wanted to have sex.

"Uh…"

A husky laugh echoed in the space as Bumblebee's attractive blonde holoform appeared a few metres in front of him, walking to him to sling an arm around his shoulders. Lips brushed the shell of his ear as he whispered, "Hey Sammy…cat got your tongue?"

"Oh shut up…you guys are trying to proposition me again," hissed Sam in a semi-embarrassed way, knowing that if Optimus and Bee spoke in their sexist voices again that he wouldn't be able to resist.

Not that he was going to in the first place…

"Well…of course," smirked the tall, dark-haired male, bright blue eyes travelling over the two younger males. "After all, if would not be fair for Ratchet and Ironhide not to enjoy the same experiences Bumblebee and I did."

On cue, two new holoforms rippled into existence.

The brown-eyed man could only stare.

Ironhide – for it was undoubtedly Ironhide – was the most muscled of them all. Wearing a wifebeater and a pair of jeans only enhanced them. His pectorals bulged, his abs were finely cut, and his biceps were drool worthy. His skin was tanned as if he had worked on a farm in the sun all of his life instead of being a robotic organism. Like Optimus, the weapon specialist's eyes were a bright blue, and his inky hair was cropped short with splashes of grey running through it. His square jaw only enhanced his easy smirk as he nodded toward Sam.

Ratchet was identifiable by the slight frown lines marring his otherwise younger and intelligent face. His eyes were a slightly softer blue than Optimus or Ironhide, and his features were – like Bumblebee – slightly softer in comparison. His hair was a rich mahogany with streaks of dark crimson, slightly wavy, a reasonable, smart length. His build was toned and muscled, but less so than the two older mechs. His chest was impressive, though his waist was trim and taut.

Both of them made Sam's mouth go dry.

Why, but _why_ did the Autobots have to be so _hot?_

"Uh…wow guys, you look really good…eh, but are you sure you…all want to?" he stammered, cheeks flushing a deeper red as his eyes roved over their rather pleasing forms.

"Only if you want to," Ratchet said immediately.

"'Course, it'll be more fun with you than with just the four of us," Ironhide chimed in.

"C'mon Sammy…say yes…let's have some fun," purred Bumblebee into his ear.

It was Optimus who tempted him completely.

"Samuel…let us share some pleasure with you," the leader whispered, in that low tone that caused him to feel like his head was spinning.

Sam had barely began to nod when he was dragged to a large bed, big enough for all of them to position themselves comfortably. He barely noticed as holoform clothing disappeared, leaving nothing but their glorious naked forms. It was when two sets of hands tried to yank his t-shirt off that he yelped, "G-guys…isn't this weird to you?"

"Remember Sam, as Cybertronians, we do not keep pleasure as a taboo subject within our race. We are free to find equally consensual pleasure with another…or perhaps more if others are willing. Interfacing is not about embarrassment, or who is better than the other, but about sharing something that makes us all feel good and accepted," Optimus reminded, a strong hand reaching over to stroke over the younger's cheek tenderly, such a protective gesture that Sam smiled, racing heart slowing a bit. How could he ever have doubted? He was safe with them.

He leaned up, allowing Bumblebee and Ratchet to help him out of his shirt, while Ironhide and Optimus attacked his waistband, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one clean pull.

"Wait!" Sam yelped, hands flying down to cover his privates under the four piercing gazes.

Ratchet held his arms out, saying softly, soothingly, "Relax…we want to explore you. We are a bit impatient unfortunately."

The younger nodded, still feeling vulnerable. He didn't expect them to undress him so quickly. In his moment of distraction, Bee leaned down and covered his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. It was familiar, and he melted into it. After a few make out sessions, the scout had really gotten the hang of kissing.

As Bumblebee retreated, Ratchet leaned down, cradling the back of Sam's head and pressing their lips together too. Sam made a soft noise of enjoyment. Ratchet was good too. Since they could kiss in their mech forms, he was glad that none of them were inexperienced. Ratchet was different. He was methodical. He was thorough and completely distracting. As the medic pulled away, he realised that all four pairs of hands were touching him, sliding over the skin of his shoulders and chest, over his thighs and own to his calves, threading through his hair. It felt good, but the touches coupled with the situation and the attractiveness of them all made his shaft grow to full erection, and he moaned as they purposefully avoided it.

"Oh…and I forgot to mention," Optimus purred with a wicked smile, "we all decided to do our homework."

"Fuck," gasped Sam as a pair of fingers pinched his nipple, sending a bolt of pleasure/pain shooting all over his body.

"So very sensitive," Ratchet noted.

"Just wait till you see him in overload," chuckled Bee.

"Promises," hissed out Sam, writhing as fingers brushed his erection teasingly. No doubt that was Optimus, having already broken that intimacy barrier between them. It felt amazing, but it was too fast. Sam knew he could only be good for a few rounds with breaks in between before he could no longer do anything.

Ironhide looked at the hardening flesh between his thighs and frowned at it. "So confusing how humans reproduce. Feels strangely good though," he murmured as he caressed it with his hand, getting a feel for the skin on the sensitive appendage.

Optimus grinned at his friend. "It's wonderful when you have a hand, mouth, or any other opening clenched hard around it."

"Hey Boss-bot…wanna demonstrate?" the blonde piped up, a wicked, hedonistic gleam in his eyes.

Optimus chuckled, nodding, and he and the scout pulled away from the group, but still in full view of Sam, Ratchet, and Ironhide.

Sam sat up, wanting to see. Ironhide and Ratchet didn't leave him, sitting to the sides and maddening him with touches to his thighs and chest. He watched with wide brown eyes as Optimus pinned Bee to the bed and begun to kiss him. He had to bite down on a loud moan. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, to see that tall, muscular body ravish the slighter, paler one. Bumblebee moaned as knowing fingers caressed the nape of his neck, and those watching could see as both holoformed erections rose to prominence.

"Mmm, looks like Prime's a big boy," rumbled Ratchet thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," breathed Sam in agreement, remembering how it had felt cleaving deep inside him, making him see stars.

Now the same shaft he had taken was rubbing against Bee's as the pair kissed.

Unf…

He was broken out of his stare by something being thrown at Optimus. Ratchet had thrown it, and immediately Sam recognised what it was. A bottle of lubricant.

If his insides weren't melting before, they were now.

The Prime shot a smirk their way, popping open the bottle and slathering a generous amount on his hands. The blonde beneath him stretched, luxuriating in being watched and pampered as deft fingers massaged over his back entrance, popping in once, before watching the strong hands of his leader stroke himself with the lube. Optimus was always a considerate lover, and….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was here that I took a break. And didn't get back to it for a month. When I tried to go back to it, I found that I couldn't. Not wouldn't, I was mentally incapable of writing anything up to my standard past this point. **

**I know that this is disappointing for all those who wanted it that I could not finish it. I apologise, but I respectfully ask that you not pester me about it. When the inspiration is completely devoid and defunct, and in general, GONE, then there is no use.**


End file.
